New Girl In Town
by Raeburn
Summary: Ok...as you can tell in the title, Serina is the new girl in town. She is pulled from her comfortable life and thrown into a unfimilar place. Will Mr. Popular help her find her place in this un-charted place???
1. Default Chapter

The Move

The Move CHAPTER ONE  "But Mom, I don't want to move, it is not fair, it is my senior year, I should be able to stay and finish it off."Serina wined to her mother, Carrie.Her mother turned to her and frowned. "I'm sorry but we are not going to leave you here, your father has already found a job and the plane leaves in one week.That gives you plenty of time to say good-bye to all your friends, if there was a way you could stay then we would let you but there is none."She picked up another dish and placed it in the box."Now go and pack your room."Serina turned and ran to her room, her long blond hair moved behind her.All Carrie could hear was the door slam. Serina grabbed a box from her closet and neatly packed her pictures of her and her friends.She then packed a pillow on top of them so that they would not break.Tears slowly fell from her blue eyes and ran down her soft cheeks.She grabbed her stuffed dog that she had since she was two and held it close to her heart. "It's not fair!"She yelled."I am almost seventeen, I should be trusted to stay.It is just not fair."She cried herself to sleep.  The next week went by to fast for Serina's liking, she cried almost everyday, saying bye to her friends and teachers.She was the most popular girl in the school; everyone loved her, now she had to start all over. The airport was busy, people rushing to their flights, and meeting their loved ones at the gates.Carrie walked in front of Serina, begging her to stay with her so she would not miss the flight.Serina's father was already in Georgia, in the new house and is already working. "Serina, here is our gate, now will you please get on the plane without making a scene?"She nodded and handed the gate attendant her ticket; they were sitting in first class.It was no new news that her family had money, even though her father had just retired from the navy after being in for twenty years. "Mom, I am sorry for the way I have been acting the last week, I know that it was hard for you too, but I love it here, and I don't want to have to start all over again." "I know sweetheart, I know."She hugged her daughter, she knew that she would come around sometime or another. Once the plane took off Serina grabbed her C/D player and began to listen to it until she fell asleep.When she awoken she was already in Georgia.  During the ride to their new house, Serina refused to talk to her father.They pulled up to the giant house.It was three stories high, and was painted white with green trimming.There were only about five houses on the street, and the one next door looked exactly the same as theirs. "So…what do you think Sere?"Her father asked as he gave her a key.She just walked away and went into the house.She walked to the second story and found a room with her stuff in it. "Serina, come on, I know you don't like this, but you can't just not talk to me."Her dad walked in the room.He was medium height and had brown, thin hair. "Why not?I already don't like it here!"She rushed out of the room, grabbing her purse and keys to her red sports car convertible that had gotten there before she did. She drove out of the driveway and around the city for almost two hours, trying to clear her head.She walked back into the house around midnight and walked straight into her room.  Monday came around and Serina drove to the school, and walked up to the office.She had all her papers from her last school in her hands and carried her small black purse on her shoulder. "May I help you?"Serina turned to see a small lady, about forty, with short blond hair in a desk at the front office. "Yes, I need to register to the school.I am new here, and I brought all my papers from my last school here."She handed the lady the papers and waited patiently while she looked through them. "Serina Coodwell, 4.0 student, moved form Washington."She looked up at Serina who was wearing a black mini skirt and an orange top, with a leather jacket on top. "Yes ma'am." "Well, if you just give me a second I can quickly put you in the computer and have you all settled, if you would have a seat in a chair, I shall be done in a sec."Serina did so, and in less then fifteen minuets she had her schedule in her hands.She looked down at it.First period, Literature, second was history, third was ceramics, forth was science, fifth was math and sixth was French 1.This should be easy; I already took my required French.She smiled at the office worker and walked out of the door.School had started ten minutes ago so she had a pass to get into the class. She walked down the large halls, luckily there were signs on the different halls showing which classes were in each one.She finally made it to the second hall where her literature class was.The class was the second from the entrance.On the door was 'Mrs. Smith' that was her new teacher.She opened the door and walked into the classroom.Everyone turned around to look at her. "May I help you?"Asked Mrs. Smith, who had red short hair and wore a long blue dress. "Hi, I am your new student, Serina."The teacher motioned her to come forward; the eyes of the students followed her, especially the guys.Serina handed the teacher the papers and schedule. "Well I am I guess your new teacher."She smiled, knowing that Serina was nervous."Why don't you tell the class a little about you." "Sure, but I am warning you, I haven't done this in a long time."She smiled and walked to the front of the room.All of the guys were smiling as they saw her skirt, and of coarse her face."I feel like I am back in Elementary School."She smiled and let out a little laugh, relieving some of her nervousness."Well my name is Serina Coodwell, I just moved here from Washington State, where I lived for almost ten years.I now live in some sort of cove." "Wilson City Cove?"Asked someone from the back. "Yes, that is it, anyway, I am the only child, and um… well I guess that is about it."She turned to Mrs. Smith who was smiling at Serina's politeness. "Thank you Serina, why don't you take a seat in the third row next to Darien."Serina quietly moved through the rows to her new seat.Once she sat down she got a good look at Darien.He had jet-black hair and was totally hott.He smiled when he saw her jaw drop slightly. "Hi I am Darien, I will be happy to show you around the school." "Thank you, it took me so long to find this room and these halls are so confusing." "Here let me see your schedule, that way if there is a class nearer to one of my friends I can get them to take you so neither of us will be late."She handed it over, still not over how gorgeous he was. "Well there is no problem with any of these, I have these same classes, except French 1 and Trigonometry, I am taking Geometry.My best friend has those others so I guess you will be stuck with me every until fifth, oh and you do live right next to me."She looked blankly at him."You do have the nice red car right?"She nodded."Yes, I lie in the house with the white Porshe." "You have a Porshe?" "No, that is my dads, my car is a black corvette."He smiled as her jaw dropped again, they sure did have a lot in common, and it was so weird.  At lunch Darien walked her to the lunchroom and grabbed her a chair to the table.She smiled and sat down; Darien took his seat next to her. "Hey Serina, do you happen to know trig really well?"She nodded."Well we are doing that in geometry and I am having a hard time with it." "Darien, if you ever need help in math you know where I live, why don't you drop by today and I will help you out."She grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip. "Thanks, if I fail this test then I will have my car taken away.Then I won't be able to show you around this weekend."He smiled, knowing that he hadn't asked her if she wanted to go. "Well you better study and pass that test, cause I don't know my way around."She took another sip of her water. "Oh, where are my manners, this is Michelle, Isabelle, and Dixie."Michelle had short blackish brownish hair; she stood about 5-7 1/2 and had hazel eyes.Isabelle had long brown hair, which was put up in a small clip; she had green eyes and was about 5-6.Dixie had short red hair that was curled around her face. "Hi." They all said at the same time.Serina nodded. "And these guys are their boyfriends, the one by Michelle is John."He nodded."Beside Isabelle is Andrew, he has your next few classes with you.And lastly behind Dixie is Travis." Andrew had blond curly hair and was only a few inches smaller then Darien.They all said their hellos and continued to talk.Each one was totally cute but Darien was just gorgeous. Andrew walked Serina to her next class, which was math and introduced her to her new teacher, Mrs. Davis.She was very excited to see that she had a new student, especially that Serina had a 98 percent in that class from her old school.  The rest of the day went smoothly. She staid with Darien all day, she sat next to him in every class she had with him and even made friends with all of his friends.Not to mention all the girls that came up and talked to her about how lucky she was to be hanging out with Darien.She just had to laugh when someone did that. The last bell rang and the halls flooded with students.Serina was loaded with books and papers.Darien took some of the books from her so it would be easier to carry.He walked her to her locker and after walked her to her car, which wasn't too far from his. "I guess I will see you in a few minuets."He smiled and walked away so that she could leave.Before she could pull out Isabelle and Michelle stopped her. "Hey Serina, I was just wondering if you would like to do something with us this weekend, you know the whole girl thing, mall, movies, and all that junk."They each pulled out a business card, which only had their names and numbers on it."If you ever want to talk or anything, we are always available."Serina took the cards and smiled. "Thanks, I will let you know about this weekend."She waved and pulled out slowly and left the school.  "Yo Darien, whatcha think of Serina?"Darien turned to see his best friend standing there. "Hey Andrew, She is great, much different from the other girls here."Andrew sat there and watched his best friend swoon over a girl; he just had to laugh. "How so?" "Well…for one thing, she isn't throwing herself at me."Andrew laughed. "That's true."He smiled."Well hey bud, I have to get home and make sure that Isabelle is not there yet, we are going to "study" for the test in history tomorrow."He winked and walked away leaving Darien to get into his car and leave himself.  Serina parked her car behind her mothers and locked the doors.She walked up the cement walkway to the door, passing all the flowers that were planted.She came upon the porch and opened the double glass doors and walked into the house. The foyer was large, almost as large as her last bedroom.Once you walk out of the foyer there was the living room, with a large fireplace.Then there was then entryway to the kitchen and pantry and utility room with bookshelves.That led to the four-car garage.On the second floor was the five bedrooms, each were as large as the living room.Two of them had a bathroom attached to them and all had walk in closets.On the third floor was the party room.It had a pool table, bar, dart board and a separate room, which is a mini kitchen. "Mom, where are you?"Serina called from the front door.Carrie came out of the kitchen with oven mitts on her hands. "How was your day honey?"Serina dropped her stuff on the counter, and walked into the kitchen with her mom. "It was wonderful, I met a lot of really nice people and a totally hot guy, Darien, he is in four of my classes.He is also single."Serina blushed."Darien actually lives next door, and is suppose to come over so I can help him with his math since he don't get it."She let out a sigh."He is so dreamy, mom you wont believe it till you see him.I mean like wow!"Her mom just laughed. "Well go dream about your man in your room while you finish unpacking all your stuff.Oh and your desk and computer came in while you were at school, it is set up for you already."Serina rushed to her room, which was the first door to the right in the hall upstairs. Serina got out her box with her pictures and started to decorate her new desk with them.She then set her phone on the desk and her other phone on the nightstand that was next to her sleigh bed.Her walls were colored red, which was kinda cool, but she hasn't decided if she likes it or not.Just as she plugged her phone into the wall, it rang. "Hello?" "Hey Sere, how is everything out there."Said a cheerful voice on the other line. "Ashley!OMG!Oh I miss you already, everything is good."Ashley was her best friend in Washington.She had long blond hair like Serina, and most of the time they would wear the same clothes, not on purpose. "Girl, calm yourself down.Take a deep breath."Serina just laughed. "Oh, you would love it here Ash, I mean there are so many hott guys."Serina lay down on her bed with the phone to her ear.  There was a knock on the front door; Carrie walked over to answer it.When she opened the door she saw a very cute young man. "Hello Mrs. Coodwell, my name is…" "Hello Darien, Serina is in her room, it is up the stairs and the first one on the right."She smiled at his confused face. "Um… Thank you."He walked over to her room and knocked slightly.It wasn't closed all the way and he could hear Serina on the phone.  "Oh and there is this really cutie, Darien, he is in most of my classes.He is so nice, but one thing is that every girl wants him.It is quite funny." "I think you will be the one to get him." "Whatever, like he would ever go out with me.I mean, he don't even know me, besides he is too cute, I wouldn't be able to trust myself with him." "Girl, I know you have only been there a few days but you found your prince charming." "I would just like to say, that you would have a very good chance with me."Serina quickly turned around and saw Darien standing there at the doorway, smiling. "Sere, who is that?" "Uh… Ash, I will have to call you back, Darien just walked in." "K, bye babe."Serina hung up the phone and jumped off her bed and walked over to Darien. "How much did you hear?"She asked with a bright red shade on her face. "Just enough to hear, "He is way to cute for me, besides I doubt that he would even consider me."I would just like to say, you are way to cute for me too."He laughed and stepped closer to her."Relax, I get it all the time." "Yeah, but I don't."She smiled and backed away."Here why don't you take a seat.Then we can get started."She pulled out an extra chair for him and they sat at the desk."Now, were did you need help?"He opened his book to chapter ten, right triangles. "I don't ever get when to use what method to do these things."She got out a piece of paper and drew nine different right triangles and wrote down the nine ways to prove them.She knew that the teacher never gave good notes.When she was done she showed it to him. "This should be easier for you to understand."He took the paper from her hands, it was written in many different colors so he was able to tell which method went with each triangle. "Wow, this is really great.I think I could do this." "Well why don't you do your homework here and I will help you if you need it, and there is a calculator in the top drawer."She walked into her closet and started to organize her clothes into their color, and shoes according to their use.A few minuets later he called out for her. "Hey Serina, I'm done."She walked over to him and leaned over him to see if he got it right.Surprisingly he had every one correct. "You have them all right, congratulations."He stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you Serina, I don't know what I would have done if I failed the test tomorrow.If you need any help with anything I will be there."She smiled, she felt so safe in his arms. "Er… you're welcome Darien.Anything I can do to help."He let her go, and grabbed a sticky note from her desk and wrote down his phone number. "Here, in case you need anything."He stuck it on her desk.She then wrote her number down and gave it to him. "In case you just want to talk or anything, just don't call after ten, my parents get upset if any one calls after then."She smiled, knowing that he would call her later. "Thanks, hey do I smell cookies?"She nodded and they both ran to the kitchen and grabbed one. "Hey, kids!"Carrie called as they ran through the kitchen.They all laughed and ate their chocolate chip cookies.Serina and Darien walked out to the front door, and walked outside. "You know what Darien, it is like I already know you really well, like I've been here for a while already and not only a few days." "I know."He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear."Thank you for your help." "Anything I can do to help."She smiled and watched him leave.  The next day at school Serina walked to her locker and grabbed her first two books she will need and started to walk to her class.She felt a strong arm drape around her, and turned around to see whom it was. "Darien, uh… hi."She smiled, she felt so warm and safe like this. "Hey, just wanted to say hey before I go talk to Andrew, see you in a few."He traced her face with the back of his hand and left.She watched him leave and smiled. "Hey Serina."She turned and saw Isabelle. "Hey Isabelle, what's going on?" "Nothing really." They walked together to their class and took their seats. Only moments before the bell Darien ran into the room.He quickly took his seat next to Serina and smiled. "Hey Darien, what took you so long to get here?" "You would never believe it, I was stopped every second by all these people asking about you, they all wanted to know who the new girl was, what she was like, and all that stuff."He took out a pen from his book bag. "What did you tell them?" "I simply told them you were a wonderful person.And you were the only girl at this school I would even think of dating."Her mouth dropped. "You didn't actually tell them that did you?"He just laughed. "I added the last part."He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear."It is true, I can bet you one thing, I will have you by the end of the month." "Oh really?"She replied seductively.He nodded and they both smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Night on the Town

Title:New Girl in Town

Author:RaeBurn

Rating: PG

***Sorry I would have gotten this out a while ago, but we recently got Cable Modem, and it does not like to work all the time.So today was the first day I was able to get back on line.The next chapter will come out shortly after.Please R+R, and tell your friends…I just LOVE Reviews!!!

CHAPTER 2 The week passed by fairly quickly and tonight was Serina's night out on the town with Darien.He called her and told her that they were leaving at six o'clock sharp and to be ready.It was more of a date then just showing her around. Serina was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a black sleeveless shirt also her high heal boots and her leather coat over it.She pulled her hair half way up and curled the ends so that they were in ringlets at the end.She grabbed her small black purse along with her visa card incase she saw anything she liked while in town.She walked downstairs, surprised to see Darien sitting on the couch talking to her father. "Now, I want her home before twelve oh one.She is not to go to any parties or bars, she knows her restrictions and the drill in case she wants to go somewhere else." "Yes sir, I will not let you down."Serina could tell that Darien was nervous, but he did his best not to freak out.She grabbed her small cell phone from off the counter and put it in her purse and walked out into the living room, relieving Darien of her father's lectures. "Are you ready to go?"She asked Darien as he got up off the couch. "Yes, you look wonderful."She smiled and blushed a little bit. "Thank you.We should go now, bye-bye daddy."She waved as they walked out of the house.Darien opened the car door for her and eased her into it.Then he moved over to his side and got in.  They pulled up to Logans where they were going to eat dinner.The first thing Serina noticed was the thousands of peanut shells on the floor.She had never been able to throw shells on the floor before and she got a kick out of it.They were seated at a table for two and were given their menu's, along with a bucket of peanuts.On the walls were pictures of hillbillies dancing and laughing. "What could I get you to drink?"Barbara asked, who was their waiter for the evening. "I will have a coke."Darien answered politely. "And you miss?" "Um… could I have tea?"Serina always had tea but she was in the south now and didn't know what is good to have and not. "Sure, sweetened or unsweetened?"Serina looked up confusingly at Barbara. "You serve it sweetened too?"The waiter laughed. "You must be from up north, yes, down here we have it both ways, so whatever way you want it." "Ok, then give me the Sweetened." The waiter nodded and a few minutes later came back with the drinks and some bread, then took their orders.Darien ordered the prime rib with a baked potato and a salad with ranch.Serina got the nine-ounce sirloin with a baked potato and ranch on her salad. "Oh, you have to try the bread, that is the best thing I have had in all my life."Serina hesitantly took the bread and tore off a piece."Now eat it."She stuck it in her mouth it was wonderful.On the top was light butter and honey.The bread just melted in her mouth. "Wow!"She took another bite.Darien just laughed.She smiled at him, knowing she was being a bit weird at the moment. "So, why did you move way out here?"Darien took a sip of his coke. "Well, daddy recently retired from the military and he found a job out here.We could have taken the job in Washington but this one had the 'big bucks'.So we moved against all my wishes.My best friend, Ashley, told me that it would be good to move, but I had objections at first but once I got here and met you they all changed."She smiled at him as the waiter came with their salads. "I hadn't been too happy here either, I hate all the attention I get from all the girls around here, but you are different.You are not throwing yourself at me like all the others that are what I like about you.You are not shallow, instead you have your head on straight and you don't let your beauty get to you."Serina just blushed."It is true." "Thanks, I guess you can call me the ugly duckling…ya know how it was so ugly when it was born and became a beautiful swan or something like that."She smiled brightly at him."My mom use to tell me that all the time, cause when I was younger I had these big ugly glasses, no teeth, and my hair was just awful."Darien laughed as she raised and moved her hands as she spoke. "So you didn't have a boyfriend back at home?" "Naw, they were all too…lets just say when they found out I had boobs they came a runnin."Darien nearly spit out his drink he just took a sip of and started to laugh.  "So tell me about this best friend of yours…how long have you known her?" "Ashley?We've been friends since forever.I remember once when we were hanging out at this dance, she was always asked to dance and stuff, but she never went and left me alone…she was always like that, putting me before herself." She looked up into Darien's eyes."That's why I miss her so much, I miss somebody caring for me that much." "You will always have me as long as you need anything." "Thank you."She smiled brightly and looked back at him."So, enough with me, what about you?" "There is nothing much to say about myself.I've lived here all of my life with my sister…I love to play sports like football, baseball, and soccer.Um…that's about it I guess."He moved back and allowed the waitress to set down his food. "So how old is your sister?" "Twenty-one, she moved out when she got married." Serina nodded."Oh, we have a football game next Friday, you wanna come?" "Sure, it has been so long since I was actually sat at a game."She glanced up from her food."I use to be a cheerleader, but I got bored with it after a few years." "Oh, gotcha." It was 11:45 when they got back home.He took her to River Street after diner and they walked down the pier.He bough a rose that was made out of a leaf.After that they went to the pool hall and played a game of pool, but left after Serina beat him three times in a row. He walked her to the door and said good-bye, she watched as he drove his car to the house next door.She sighed and walked in the house.Her parents were sitting on the couch waiting for her to get home. "Hello dear how was your date?"Carrie smiled and looked up at her daughter. "If you must know, it was really fun."She pushed her dad off the couch and made him leave the room."Did you know they serve sweetened tea here?"Her mother just laughed and nodded her head. "They do a lot of things different here dear." "Yeah I know that now." "So…did he kiss you yet?"Carrie asked while moving her feet onto the couch. "Mom!" "Aww, come on!I gotta know!"She squealed with delight. "Fine, if you must know, then no, he didn't."Serina sighed softly."But he will soon, I know he will."She stood up and walked to her room.  "Serina!Darien's here!"Carrie called out from down stairs.Serina jumped out of bed and over to a small box on the wall.She pushed in a button. "What in the hell is he doing here!?!"She cried out into the intercom."I'm not even dressed!"She let go of the button and waited for an answer.A few seconds later she heard a knock at her door.Without a second thought she opened the door. "Hey Serina, why aren't you dressed yet?"Darien asked as he stared at her through the doorway. "Darien, why are you here?"She asked while trying to fix her hair and wipe off anything on her face.She forgot she had on short boxers and a short tank top.She noticed Darien's glare and looked down at her body, changing a deep shade of red at the same time. "Came to see you, but I think I got more the I attended to get."He laughed, as she turned redder."Don't worry about it, its not like I've never seen a girl run around in her night clothes."She looked up at him."I do have a sister, remember?" "Oh…well…make yourself comfortable while I get dressed and stuff.It might take about 30 minutes or so."He nodded and watched her walk into her bathroom.Darien sat on Serina's bed and held a small stuffed dog that was lying on the floor.He lied back and slowly drifted to sleep. Serina came out of the bathroom dressed and all ready to leave the house when she saw Darien sleeping soundly in her bed.She smiled and slowly walked over to him.She brushed his fallen hair behind his head and jumped back as he stirred. "I guess I fell asleep, huh?"Serina nodded."I guess it is because last night I could do nothing but think about you." "That's so sweet!" "I know!"He beamed up at her. "Just like a guy."She mumbled and grabbed her coat."So where are we going that you have to wake me up so early in the morning?" "It's a surprise."He grabbed her hand and led her out of the house.He pulled her out into the woods behind their houses and up into a small tree house that was set up in a Willow tree.The boards were beginning to mold and age.They climbed up the small steps and into the tree house.Inside were papers, journals and notebooks all over the place.One wall was filled with small pictures of cartoon characters and drawings of roses and moons. "This is so cool!Is this yours?"He nodded. "Yeah, me and my dad built it before my parents divorced.It was my get away place for years.Finally I just let it all go, and I haven't been up here in over two years I think." "So why did you bring me up here?"She turned and faced him. "I figured since you are new and feel so out of place, that you might like a place just for yourself, besides, it got me up here again."He picked up an old journal and opened to the first page."I forgot where I put this thing."He backed up and sat on a small chair. "What is it?" "My journal from a few years ago.January 29, 1996…Today I saw an angel…She walked off the plane and over to her next flight heading to Washington.Her hair was like the sun, so golden and pure.She saw me and smiled, and right then my heart just stopped. I never will forget her."Darien closed the book and looked up at Serina."I use to believe that she was my one true love, even though I saw her only for a moment.But now I believe otherwise…for I have met an angel right here."Serina blushed feverously. "I will never be able to compete with that girl, she is already in your heart Darien, and I don't want to take her place."Darien stood up and walked over to Serina.He smiled and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "You already have Serina, you already have."With that he bent down and kissed her.Her heart quickened as she felt his lips on hers.At first she wanted to pull away, but now she found it impossible, so she did what any girl would do…kiss him back. "Wow!"She breathed out once they separated."Does this mean…ya know…more then friends?"She asked shyly as she looked up into his eyes. "Only if you wish." "Oh, I wish!"She laughed and jumped in his arms, kissing him once more. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: New Girl in Town  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rating: PG - just to be safe for now -  
  
~ Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I've been working on my other stories. I will work on getting the next part out soon. Enjoy ( ~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Serina walked the halls of the school wearing Darien's letter jacket. She had on a pair of tight jeans along with a tight red shirt that showed half of her stomach. She smiled at everyone who passed her. She saw Darien up ahead and walked a little faster. He was talking to Andrew and some other kid, he was about as tall as Andrew but had black hair like Darien. He was sort of cute, and that made Serina giggle to herself. She crept up behind Darien and slid her hands around his waist.  
  
"Hey Sere." She let go of him and walked in front of him. Her smile was so bright when she saw him.  
  
"Hey Dare, who's your friend." She asked while she leaned back against his chest.  
  
"Oh, this is my old friend James. He just moved back here, his parents let him come back. He is in our history class." James walked forward and extended his hand to Serina when she took it he softly kissed it and let it fall.  
  
"So you must be the wonderful Serina. It is so nice to finally meet you." He smiled and backed away.  
  
"Likewise." She was very red from blushing. She turned around and kissed Darien on the cheek. "I will see you in a little." She turned and walked away. They all watched her until she was out of sight.  
  
"Man you are so lucky to be dating her. How I would love to have a piece of her." Darien glared at him. James has a reputation of cheating on every girl that he dates.  
  
"James, you keep your eyes off of her. Cause if you hurt her I will not guarantee that you will not have a few broken bones." Darien turned and left very upset. He saw the way James looked at his girlfriend, and knew that he would try something.  
  
Darien walked into lit, and saw Serina talking to Isabelle. He could tell that she was talking about James because for one thing he heard them say James. He quietly walked up to Serina and wrapped his hands around her arms, not letting her move.  
  
"Wha-" he didn't let her finish. He pressed his lips up against hers. It wasn't the first real kiss they had had with each other, but it beat any others they did have. He let go of her arms but not her lips, she lifted her arms and grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, causing the kiss to deepen. Isabelle just sat and watched her two friends kiss. She knew it would happen sooner or later. Andrew walked in the room to see Isabelle, but saw Serina and Darien kissing instead.  
  
"Whoa!" He cried out as his friends got closer. They ended the kiss, both out of breath.  
  
"Darien? That's.what.I .call.a.hello." She laughed; she felt something in the kiss but disregarded it because she thought it was just the excitement.  
  
"I'm sorry bout that I couldn't help myself." He turned around and started to walk away, but Serina grabbed his arm. When he turned around she grabbed him and pulled him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing." She kissed him with equal passion as he gave her. By this time everyone in the class was watching them. They ended right before Mrs. Smith came in the room. Everyone shot into position so that she would not know what happened.  
  
"Ok class, lets get down to work." Mrs. Smith passed out a few worksheets and everyone settled down to work on them. The class went by fast and everyone gossiped about the new couple kissing in class. Serina just had to laugh when she heard them talk.  
  
  
  
At lunch James joined their table. Darien couldn't help but get jealous whenever James would look at his girlfriend. Serina noticed this and squeezed his hand tightly to show him that she wanted him and nobody else.  
  
"So Serina, how did you get our little star here to ask you out?" James asked in a teasing manor.  
  
"I don't know James, I guess it is just my charm." She realized then that James wasn't what she though he was. She saw the looks he was giving her and how he rolled his eyes when Darien would say something. "Why did you move back?"  
  
"Yeah you should have staid." Darien mumbled under his breath. Serina tried not to laugh at his comment, and continued to be polite.  
  
"Um.Sere, come with me to get a soda, will you?" Isabelle said while pulling her out of her chair next to Darien.  
  
"Ok, sure." She walked with her friend. "Why did you pull me out of there?"  
  
"Be careful around James, his reputation from a few years ago was that he used girls all the time, and those who didn't want him, he would take advantage of." The girls bought a coke and water from the machine and walked back to the table. Serina had to pass James' seat to get to hers, and when she passed he smacked her butt.  
  
"Hey!" Serina yelled out and turned to face him, who just smirked.  
  
"If you do that again, I promise you wont be able to even write. Watch what you are doing James." Darien growled and turned his attention back to Serina.  
  
"Darien, calm down." She whispered in his ear and kissed him. "He's just a jerk, forget about him." She ran her hand through his hair and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Bye mom, I'm going to the game!" Serina walked out of the house in her leather jacket, boots, a pair of blue jeans, and a black turtleneck shirt. The week had gone by fast and tonight was the football game she promised she would go to. During the week there were many run ins with James, and each time Darien would get more and more mad. Isabelle had told her that something happened between James and Darien's sister a few years back.  
  
Serina pulled into the school parking lot and got out of her car. She walked up to the ticket stand and bought her ticket and walked in the field. She spotted Isabelle and went to sit with her.  
  
"Hey girl, how you doing?" Serina just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, this whole James thing has gotten Darien really tensed up.I don't know what to do." Serina sighed and put her head in her hands. "Why did he have to come back? Darien was so happy."  
  
"I know, but lets not worry about that right now. Watch the game." Serina nodded and watched the football game. Darien was always out there, since he was the quarterback. Each time someone would knock into him, Serina would cringe, and tighten her jacket around herself for comfort.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Everyone was hooting and hollering as they left the field. They had won the game.the Wildcats were once again wild as they claimed their fourth year undefeated title. Darien stood in the middle of a large crowd as the hero of the night, scoring 4 touchdowns and 3 field goals.  
  
Darien looked around the crowd and spotted Serena, pushing his way through the people to get to his beautiful girlfriend. Once he finally reached her he took her into his sweaty arms and kissed her with all that he had. Many of the other teammates cheered and the other girls swooned. Finally they broke of the kiss, and Serena giggled.  
  
"Congratulations on the win Darien." She said shyly, burring herself in his chest. "But I think we should get out of here, maybe go get something to eat or something." Darien nodded.  
  
"Sure thing babe." He wrapped his arm around her and walked her out to her car, which was being sat upon by the one and only.James.  
  
"Hey Sugar! I had a feeling that you would come out sooner or later, though I hoped it would be without this big waste of time." He said nodding towards Darien.  
  
"James, you will not talk to Serena like that, EVER! She is not someone you can just "conquer" and leave behind." Darien balled up his fists, trying to hold back his anger.  
  
"Darien, calm down honey. There's nothing to be upset about." Serena placed a hand on Darien's shoulder to calm him.  
  
"I don't think its going to work Sere.The two of them have some issues to be punched out." Serena turned around and saw Andrew.  
  
"What do you mean?" She let go of Darien and walked back to Andrew who was standing next to the car beside hers. Darien didn't seem to notice her disappearance from his side, and continued to argue with James.  
  
"James played Darien's sister, you know the one who moved out, and who he now lives with." Serena nodded. "Well.they were dating for a while and he got her drunk one night. Darien found out about it a few weeks later when Judy, his sister, told her parents she was pregnant."  
  
"So that's why she moved out?" Andrew nodded.  
  
"Their parents didn't like it much and argued about it all the time. When James found out, he ran like a bat out of hell. He didn't care about his child, or the girl. All he cared about was the sex she gave him." Andrew shook his head with the though that any man could do that, be so irresponsible, but he knew it was true, it happened every day.  
  
"I would want to kick James' ass too if I were Dar-" Serena was interrupted by a loud thump. Andrew and Serena looked over toward Darien, who had just punched James square in the jaw. Andrew ran to the rescue and pulled the bulldog off the scared puppy.  
  
"Darien! Calm yourself!" Andrew shook his friend and opened Serena's car door, putting him in the passenger seat. "Serena, take him home and get him to bed.alone." He winked at the blushing blond. She did as he told her and drove Darien home, leaving his car in the school parking lot.  
  
  
  
"Darien?" Serena touched his shoulder to wake him. She took a long detour to get home and he fell asleep. His hair had fallen in his eyes and his lips were slightly parted. "Wake up.we're home." She called out to him, but he didn't even stir. She got out of the car and walked over to his side, opened the door, and undid his seat belt.  
  
"Sere?" He mumbled and his eyes opened a little.  
  
"Yes, it's me, now wake up.we need to get you in the house and into bed. You have been through a lot today, especially with the big game and stuff." She helped him out of the car and stabilized him so he wouldn't loose his balance and walked him to his house. "Where is your key?" Darien just shrugged so she just rang the doorbell. Footsteps were heard and the door was opened.  
  
"Darien?" Judy pushed open the screen door and helped Serena get Darien in the house. She had medium length brown hair, which was layered, and was around Serena's height. "What happened to him?"  
  
"Nothing really, he just fell asleep. I suppose he was too tired to stay awake."  
  
"You must be Serena then right?" She nodded. "I'm Judy, I'm sorry I haven't been able to meet you before but I've been a little buzy and I've been out of town for the past few days."  
  
"It's ok." Serena shifted under Darien's arm and giggled. "Where should we put this big star?"  
  
"His room I guess." Serena nodded and helped Judy get Darien to his room, which was the last one down the downstairs hall. The house was split level, so when they walked in the house, they only saw stairs, one leading up to the living room and kitchen, and one leading downstairs to the den and one large bedroom.  
  
The room was the size of a large living room, and was decorated with trophies and other sport awards, along with honor roll certificates from when he was younger. His queen size bed was covered with black blankets and pillows. One thing that stood out was the small rose sewn in the center of the pillow. The rose had perfect red petals and a long green stem, complete with thorns.  
  
"Just set him on the bed." Serena nodded and the two practically threw him on the bed. Serena grabbed his shoes and set them on the side of the bed, along with his shirt she had taken off of him. She wasn't about to undo his pants with his sister there. "Serena, would you like some hot chocolate or tea?"  
  
"Hot chocolate would be great, thanks." Serena smiled and followed Judy downstairs. She sat down at the small kitchen table and watched Judy make the drinks. Serena took off her jacket and set it on the back of her chair.  
  
"So.tell me a bit about yourself Serena." Judy said, setting down the drink in front of Serena, taking her seat across from her.  
  
"Well.I recently moved from Washington. I loved it there, it was so beautiful and peaceful. The only problem with it was the people. If it was only me and Ash, it would have been great."  
  
"Who is Ash?" Judy asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.  
  
"Oh, she is my best friends. We have known each other since forever. We sure have been through a lot. I really miss her." Serena sighed. "Who knows how many times she has gotten me out of a jam." Serena looked up at Judy. "For some reason I believe I can trust you, just like Darien." Judy smiled.  
  
"We are a trustworthy family." Serena giggled a little.  
  
"That's true." Serena smiled and took another sip of her drink. "While I was in Washington, I did some things I was not exactly proud of, and that's where Ashley came in a lot. I was really popular back then and I did anything I could to stay that way." Serena looked down, unable to meet Judy's gaze. "After I won a beauty contest my freshman year, I got cocky and thought I could have any man I wanted." A tear ran down Serena's face but she continued to talk. "There was this one guy, Mark, he was so sweet to me and I trusted him." Tears began to fall freely.  
  
"Oh, its ok Serena." Judy said, walking over to her, and hugging her.  
  
"He got me into drugs and alchol, but Ashley was there for me when I went to a clinic to recover. I was able to quit once I faced my fears of loosing people and being used like Mark did to me."  
  
"I know how you feel, totally." Judy rubbed her back and allowed her to continue.  
  
"One thing that I will never be able to thank Ashley for was the fact that she saved my life one night.  
  
  
  
Serena sat in the middle of the large group of people. Everyone was drinking and smoking pot and having fun. Mark sat next to her on the right and Tom sat on her left. Mark was tall and muscular, he had brown hair and green eyes, and was about six feet tall. Tom was shorter and skinny, he had blond hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hey Sere, how about we let you come join us after this." Mark asked her, offering her another hit, which she gladly took. Nobody knew she was there and she always made sure that her parents would never know.  
  
"Sure, but where are you going?" She asked him, coughing a little bit from the smoke.  
  
"The Corner." Tom told her. The Corner was a place where most of they guys hung out and screwed girls who they got to fall into their trap.  
  
"Sure." Serena was too drunk to say no, or to know what she was getting herself into. The two guys just smiled to them selves. They all got up and helped Serena to their car. Once they got in Mark turned on the car and prepared to leave, but a car pulled right in front of them.  
  
"What the hell?" Mark got out of the car, along with Tom and Serena. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He yelled. A girl with mid length brown hair stepped out of the car. "Ashley?"  
  
"Mark, I'm here to take Serena home, her parents are looking for her." She said walking close to Serena.  
  
"Oh no you're not, she said she would come with us." Tom said and pulled Serena close to him.  
  
"Serena, come on, we'll get you some coffee and sobered for your parents." She held out her hand to her best friend, and Serena took it, causing Ashley to smile.  
  
"You are not taking her anywhere!" Mark yelled out and grabbed her hair, slamming her against the car. She cried out in pain as he pulled her back and did it again.  
  
"Stop it Mark!!!" Serena yelled, running towards him, throwing herself on him, trying to get him to let her go, but he just threw her off. The next thing she knew was Tom standing over Serena with a gun in his hands. A shot was fired and red blood was all over, but she didn't feel any pain. Serena opened her eyes that she unconsciously closed and saw Ashley standing lying beside her, holding her stomach.  
  
"Holy Shit! Tom, we gotta get out of here!" Mark got in the car along with Tom and they drove off.  
  
"Ashley!" Serena cried out, and examined her wound. She placed her hands on it, pushing down hard to try to stop the bleeding. The sound of cops and an ambulance was heard in the background.  
  
  
  
".She was in the hospital for over three weeks in a coma." Serena chocked out. "Because of her, I wasn't killed or raped, and I will never be able to thank her enough for that." Judy was now crying too.  
  
"Oh Serena, I am so sorry that you had to go through that experience."  
  
"Yeah, but after that, I never took another drink or drugs. I never dated any guys either except Darien. He's different, more caring, and I feel so safe with him."  
  
"Yeah, he is the perfect little brother." Judy smiled and hugged Serena again.  
  
"Its getting late.I think I outta get home, and go to bed." Serena stood up.  
  
"Ok, and if you ever need to talk anymore, I will be right here." Judy smiled. "I'll tell you my guy stories another day." Serena nodded and walked with Judy to the front door, thanking her for the hot chocolate and talk, then went on to her house, not bothering to drive her car over, since it was only about one hundred feet.  
  
Serena walked into the house and saw her mother sitting on the couch. She walked over and hugged her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Where have you been?" Carrie asked her daughter.  
  
"I was talking to Darien's sister. I told her about Ashley." Carrie just smiled and hugged her daughter.  
  
"I love that girl like a second daughter. You know, she is your guardian angel." Serena just laughed and nodded her head.  
  
"I think I'll call her tomorrow." Carrie nodded and nudged her daughter up to bed. That night all Serena could do was think about her best friend, and how Darien has saved her from the horrors of men.  
  
To Be continued. 


	5. chapter 5

Title: New Girl in Town  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: RaeBurn  
  
~Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming and tell me what you think of the newest chapter. Please sign in when you review, that way I know who you are.~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Serena woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, that was her favorite, and she knew when they had bacon and eggs that they also had pancakes. She threw on her short silk robe and ran down the stairs. She made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a plate, dishing herself some of the breakfast.  
  
"Glad to see you are hungry." Serena looked up and saw her father standing there. She set her plate down and hugged him. He had been out of town for the last week and she had missed him greatly.  
  
"Hi daddy, I missed you." She told him, letting him go. He smiled down at his daughter.  
  
"I missed you too Angel." He patted her head, the same way he had all her life. "I got a little present for you." He announced, smiling. Her eyes widened and she gave him one of her million dollar smiles. "Your mother has it in the spare bedroom." He took the plate that she had picked back up and watched her run up the stairs and into the spare room. Her father stayed in the kitchen until he heard his daughter yell.  
  
"Oh My God! ASHLEY!" He smiled to himself and walked up to meet his daughter up stairs.  
  
  
  
Serena ran up the stairs and stopped in front of the spare bedroom. She didn't know why her father would put a present up in there, but it didn't bother her. She opened the door and peered inside. She saw a girl about her age, with long brown hair, the same length as hers. She wore a light blue holter top and a pair of white sweat pants.  
  
"Oh My God! ASHLEY!" She cried out, running over to her best friend, taculing her to the bed, giving her the biggest hug.  
  
"Nice to see you too Sere." She laughed out, hugging the blond.  
  
"How are you here? I mean, I know how you are here, but how?" Ashley smiled and separated herself from Serena.  
  
"Well.your dad called last week and asked if I would like to come and move out here for the school year. And of coarse I said yes, and mom and dad didn't really care, especially since they wanted to go to France anyway. They said that it was easier to let me come here then to drag me a million miles away." Ashley smiled as she watched Serena's smile get wider and wider.  
  
"It is so great to see you!" She hugged her again. "I need to get dressed, then I can introduce you to my boyfriend, and his sister, she is very nice, and Andrew.too bad he is taken, or how about-"  
  
"Serena, quit your rambling, you never do change do you?" Serena just shook her head and laughed. "Go on and get dressed, I do want to meet this boyfriend of yours, make sure he's good enough for you." Ashley winked at her and shoed her out of the room, toward her own.  
  
Twenty minutes later Serena walked out of her room wearing a pair of black sweats and a tight white long sleeved turtleneck. She found Ashley downstairs in almost the same outfit. She had to laugh, they use to do that all the time, not on purpose of coarse.  
  
"Hey girl, you ready to go?" Serena asked as she made herself visible. Ashley nodded and they walked out the front doors, and across the yard to Darien's. "Now, if you make any move on him, I will so have to hurt you." Serena teased as she knocked on the door. After only about twenty seconds the door opened, revealing a half neckade Darien standing in the doorway. His hear was still wet from his shower he had just had a few moments ago.  
  
"Hey Sere." He stepped out of the house, giving her a small kiss, then looked over at Ashley. "You must be Ashley, right?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Darien just smiled.  
  
"Well, I remember seeing you in a picture with Serena in her room. If I recall correctly, you two were wearing the same outfit, just like today." The girls nodded.  
  
"Yep, great minds think alike, right Ash?" Ashley nodded. "Hun, can we come in or are you going to keep us out here?" Darien chuckled and got out of the girls way. "So are you feeling better today?" Darien nodded.  
  
"Yes, thank you." He wrapped his arm around her and led her into the house.  
  
"We were going to go out into town later, did you want to come along?" Serena sat down on the couch when they reached the living room, and Ashley sat right beside her. Darien laughed as the two girls crossed their legs at the same time, the same way, and with the same leg.  
  
"Do you do that often?" Both girls nodded. "So is there anyone special in your life Ashley?" Darien saw a flash of happiness and love go through Ashley's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, he is so sweet. I haven't gotten the chance to tell you yet Sere, but I really really like him. But a few weeks ago he moved." They suddenly heard a small cry from upstairs.  
  
"Hold on ladies.I'll be right back." Darien ran upstairs and into a small bedroom, which was decorated in blue and white. There was a small brown crib in the corner next to a dresser and changing table. Darien walked over to the crib and picked up his nephew. "Hey there buddy!" He smiled, walking out of the room carrying the baby boy in his arms.  
  
"Darien? Is everything ok?" Serena called out from the bottom of the stairs. She saw Darien with the small child in his arms before he could answer. Darien smiled down at Serena, who was staring at the baby in his arms.  
  
"Sere, this is little Mathew." Darien told her as he handed her the baby. The child cooed and smiled, grabbing a piece of Serena's long hair, putting it in his mouth, sucking on it.  
  
"Oh Darien, he's beautiful!" She cried out lifting the boy into the air, smiling.  
  
"I know, but you can't keep him, he's not mine to give." He winked at her and led her back to Ashley in the living room.  
  
"Whose kid?" Ashley asked, looking at Serena and Darien. Both giggled a little when Darien finally answered her.  
  
"He's my nephew, my sister's child, Mathew." He smiled and sat back down on the couch. "Now what were you saying about your boyfriend that moved?"  
  
"Oh yeah.he said he was from around here, but his parents made him move a year or so ago. But he was so cute and so romantic." Ashley swooned and sighed. Serena just laughed, jiggling the baby, keeping it happy.  
  
"What was his name, I might have known him." Darien prompted.  
  
"His name was James Walkart."  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
